


Indulgently

by ungoodpirate



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, pynch - Freeform, pynchweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: “Wait. You’re telling me you’ve never baked anything from scratch before?”---Pynch Week 18, Day 6 - Indulgence





	Indulgently

“Wait. You’re telling me you’ve never baked anything from scratch before?”

Adam scoffs. “You don’t need to rub my depressing childhood in my face.” Sometimes he forgets how normal and soft the home Ronan had grown up in had been.

“Alright, Parrish.” Ronan grabs him by the sleeve. “I need to remedy this.” He tug-drags Adam into the kitchen.

Adam stands still in the center of the floor where Ronan had released him as Ronan proceeds to rustle through the cabinets and the refrigerator. After slamming a collection of bags and cartons, bowls and spoons onto the countertops, Ronan pumps a fist in the air. 

“Fuck yeah, we have all the shit for chocolate chip cookies.”

“We have an afternoon alone together,” Adam says, because Opal had been borrowed by Blue for what she had deemed as ‘positive, strong, unconventional role model time.’ “And you want to bake chocolate chip cookies?”

“Stop asking questions and start measuring out flour.” 

So they went through making up the dough step by step with an recipe that Ronan apparently has tucked away memorized inside his head. Adam takes a moment to remind himself of the impossible depths of people, and that part of Ronan is not all. 

“This is messy,” Adam comments part way through. He has flour on his shirt, and had run his hair through his hair at an ill-advised point, so who knew what he had gotten in there. 

Ronan, with a smudge of flour dashed across one cheekbone, says, “That’s what makes it fun.”

Adam appreciates Ronan’s nack for sleeveless shirts in the summer months and how the sleevelessness gives Adam the freedom to appreciate the shift and pull of his muscles as he stirred by hand. 

After the dough is stirred, Ronan hands over the spoon. “Now you can lick it.”

Adam raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you not supposed to eat raw egg?”

Ronan shrugs. “I’m still fucking alive.”

Maintaining eye contact, Adam licks the spoon in a certain suggestive way. 

Ronan grabs him by the waist and kisses him, the spoon clattering somewhere on the floor. The kiss tastes like brown sugar. 

“Bedroom,” Adam whispers against Ronan’s mouth, then he’s the one doing the tugging in a pointed direction.

Ronan gives in for a few steps, then breaks away to protest, “But we haven’t baked them yet --”

“Later,” Adam promises, a laugh light in chest, and he’s indulgently in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me seeing 'Indulgence' as a prompt: Hmm, what's indulgent. I know! Food and sex.


End file.
